This invention relates to a juvenile toy vehicle and specifically to a juvenile toy vehicle of the type including front and rear pairs of bilateral wheels mounted on a body frame through respective front and rear axles, a sprocket wheel rigid with a pedal crank shaft and linked through an endless chain with another sprocket wheel rigid with the rear wheel axle for transmitting the rotational driving force to the latter, and a steering wheel pivotally mounted on the body and linked with the front wheel axle for transmitting turning movement of the steering wheel to the front wheel axle to permit directional steering of the vehicle.
Juvenile toy vehicles having front and rear pairs of bilateral wheels and adapted to be run by the pedalling operation have been known. Such conventional juvenile vehicles have the drawback that it is difficult to make a turn because they have a pair of bilateral wheels both rigid with a drive axle, thus forming "driving wheels" making the identical rotation. Moreover, in the juvenile vehicles, the axle and the pedal crank shaft are mounted onto the body in a relatively complicated manner so as to render the assembly burdensome and difficult. Further, because the saddle is invariably positioned, it is impossible to accommodate a relative position between the saddle and the pedals to the growing juvenile driver. Additionally, the conventional juvenile vehicles do not have a braking arrangement so that the juvenile drivers are more often than not exposed to hazard.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a juvenile vehicle in which one of the rear bilateral wheels forms a driving wheel with the other forming an idle wheel to permit the vehicle to run in a sharply curved course, and the saddle and the pedal crank shaft are variably positioned to permit accommodation of a distance therebetween to the growing length of legs of a juvenile driver.
Another object of the invention is to provide a juvenile vehicle in which the body frame is constructed by tubular members, and components or particularly the crank shaft, axles and steering wheel are mounted in a simplified manner so that the number of necessary components and elements is reduced thereby to render manufacture more economical and manufactured product lightweight.
A still other object of the invention is to provide a safety, easily operable juvenile vehicle provided with a braking arrangement.